Her Heart
by andHeavenfell
Summary: Skye in Flowerbud Village/Magical Melody A certain thief has his eye on the simplistic farm girl taking walks in the mountains every night... Skye/Jill or whatever her name is
1. Preface

**Her Heart**

A/N: Skye/Jill (or Claire, whatever) I'm strange because I made Skye live in Flowerbud Village (Magical Melody). . . I forgot how most of the HMDS characters are like and all. . . Hopefully, that's won't be too bad but. . . meh. I might continue this depending on the response. . .

**Preface**

When the dark blanket of night dawns, they all slumber to rest. And yet, there she still is, working to her heart's content. She is like the moon, forever glowing and full of mysterious beauty. However, her personality resembles to the sun; bright and fiery, always warm. . .

It won't be long until her heart is yet to be stolen by me. . .

Leaving Forget-Me-Not Village to fade into the dusts of the past weighed tremendously down my shoulders. . . A thief unwanted and loathed was scattered throughout the decisions of his future. . . What was I to do . . . ?

The answer called out to me. A thief's life never ends. He must start again and steal a new purpose for his life.

And that is why I have my eyes fixed especially on her.

A/N: Its just a small introduction. . . or drabble but this is just the BEGINNING. . ! I sound like an evil scientist. . . Review, please. 3


	2. One:The Heart

**Her Heart**

_A/N: First Chapter, wah-hey! Its on Skye's POV. _

**One**

After many days of taking refuge in this miniscule place of Flowerbud Village, my mind could not ponder when I would finally reveal myself out of the shadows. . . It had been many months since I stole.

The night moon shone at me. For a person such as I, I would consider the moon to be my sun. I was practically nocturnal and therefore the daylight was considered my evening. Besides, villagers slumbered at night, which was a thief's advantage.

There were many things I wanted to pry my hand on right now. Such as the library keeper's necklace, which hung loosely around her neck. The gleam, the shine of its sleek gold chain was calling. . .

And of course, the blacksmith had always been hiding a stash of diamonds and rubies waiting to find their true owner which was I.

It was on that very night I laid my eyes on her. She was nothing but a mere silhouette that graced the mountains. And I followed her.

Alone and innocent she was. Petite and. . .beautiful against the moonlight. Although, clear eyes could see that she was no more than an average damsel. Her hair was plain brown, tied back into cute pigtails that only boosted her innocence and vulnerability.

I wondered why would such a person choose to stride the mountains at this late hour?

"Why would such a beautiful creature such as you walk the mountains at night, may I ask? " I watched her jump, turning to my direction as I step out of the shadows.

She frowns. "Who. . ? " Her voice sounds so. . . soft. "I've never seen you around. . . "

I flash her a charming smile. I was used to charming girls like her; it's considered a hobby of mine.

"You shall though. You shall." And that was a promise. "And what might your name be, beautiful lady? "

Her cheeks blush slightly. "Er. . . Its Annie. . . "She gives a cheerful smile, walking past me as she strolls the woods.

I notice that she is eyeing the flowers with a shine that graced her eyes.

Swiftly, I scoop up a vibrant blue mist flower, the kind that was considered to be rare.

"Keep this flower as a remembrance of our meeting, Annie. "I found it fitting to say her name.

She kindly takes it, a small smile of gratitude appearing on her lips.

"Oh thank you! "She strokes the petals of the flower, softly. "I love these flowers. They're rare, aren't they? "

"Just like you beauty. . . "

Another deep blush flames her cheeks. I must admit that I find it entertaining when ladies blush.

"Er, hehe. "The girl bites her lip, shyly, hiding behind her hair, she tried to, nevertheless.

"Are you lost? It is unlikely that such a damsel chooses to grace the woods at this time. . . "

She shakes her head slowly, whilst she walks along the path downwards.

I follow her trail, catching up so that I would have the pleasure to walk alongside her.

"I was looking for berries or honey. . . It's easier to look for them at night . . . for me, anyway. " She gives a shrug, sighing slightly.

"Are you heading home now? "

"Where do you think I'm going? To shop at this hour? "Sarcasm leaks into her voice. Rather amusing.

"May I walk you home? "

She shrugs yet again. "If you want to. Don't you have other things to though? Like sleeping? "

"The night is my day. . . And walking a pleasant one such as you would be a treat. "

Her face read shock and curiosity.

"R-Really. . ? ! You wake up at night? What are you, a badger? ! Doesn't it get. . . lonely? "

I merely laugh. "I have my reasons to do so. Besides, if I found a wonderful maiden such as yourself every night . . . that would, I suppose, be another reason. . . "

"Geez, erm. "She falls silent.

Another reason was because a thief's life was mainly darkness. However, I shall not tell her that.

We arrive at her house and I realise what a small thing it was. . . Surrounded by many crops and flowers, it was obvious what her occupation was.

"I find it shocking that you, a divine image of beauty, would have a job such as this. A farmer. "I watch her as she opens her door, fiddling with a bunch of rattling keys.

"Everyone has strange jobs here. . . "Smiling softly, she stands by her doorway. "What's yours? "

"Hehe. You will find out soon, my dear. "In fact, I think everyone shall.

"Hmmm. I don't even know your name-"

"I promise by tomorrow, you shall. "I could not help but smile at the mere thought.

". . . Okay? "She shrugs off the subject. "Um, see you . . . then. "

"Farewell, my dear Annie. "With that I fade again into the shadows of night.

It has been so long since I felt so eager to fall once again into stealing, however, gold and diamonds were nothing but priceless junk compared to the heart of Annie's that I shall soon steal.

_A/N: I think its short. . . but oh well. . .I just quickly thought up a name for the farmer since I couldn't choose between Claire or Jill. Next chapter will be Annie's. . . ho hum. Review, please. 3_


End file.
